All Good Things have a Beginning as Well
by khan4er
Summary: The beginning of something good.
1. Chapter 1

All Good Things have a Beginning as Well

Chapter 1

She was born, not in any of our lifetimes, but more towards the beginning of humankind itself. She was born and raised about 6000 meters underwater. She had no concept of day and night. Only bare streaks of light touched that area where she was. Yet, at night, she could not see, but could hear a rhythm that was unusual, yet far and away, more melodious than any sound she could ever imagine. She tried to figure out what this melodious sound was, but it did not come from the sea around her, nor did it come from the numerous organisms swimming in and around her. The sea and the animals had their own melodies that were just as sweet and just as melodic. However, this melody sounded more symphonic, sung with more depth and fervor than any other. She tried in vain to locate the source, but she was unable to locate it. It seemed at times to be close to her and comforted her like a warm drink. Other times, it seemed so far away and she was crying that she wanted to hear more. Yet, she could not and it made her sad. She really did want to find out the source of that beautiful sound, yet she knew she would never be able to find it. She was coral, after all and she would never be able to find out what that sound was.

For thousands of years, she grew and matured, always listening to sounds and wondering where they came from. Suddenly and without any warning, a group of men came. The fish scattered, and the sounds of the sea was thrown into discord. Before she even had time to react, one of the men pulled out a waterproof vibroknife. They cut her from the rock before she even had a chance to resist. She was then pulled by a teleport beam to another waiting tank. She felt herself move across the air and then head for a processing plant. She was dropped onto a conveyor belt and machines dug into her. She tried to scream, to cry out but the machines supplanted her. She was being molded, formed, shaped and mixed. All of a sudden, she felt she had lost control of her body. She was being formed into something radically different. The only thing they could not take away from her was her ears and the memories of that glorious sound she heard. Finally, they stuck a bunch of computers in her and gave her an engine that would be tied to this planet. As she finally came out. She was no longer a piece of coral. She looked at herself and found they had changed her into a box. An oblong box, but a box nonetheless. She found that the information she carried was that of a travel machine, able to go anywhere at the pilot's discretion. It was unknown as to why she was created in that shape, but she was understandably nervous. She was then brought to a room filled with dozens of other oblong boxes. Suddenly, the door opened. A man was standing before them, wearing green robes, and ushering in two other men, one wearing white and the other gold. "There you are, gentlemen, our new Type 40 travel machines. They will be able to travel farther than any other machines. All we need are pilots." "Very well, we shall test these machines tomorrow."

If you want to review this or any other chapters, drop me a line.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_It seemed a little unusual when the six men entered her inside area, but nothing really made sense about it at all. There was a six sided control panel in the middle of the room, with a wall monitor and a communications unit on one of her walls. It seemed she was tied in with a biomechanical apparatus that seemed to be a part of her and yet not a part of her. The captain, an older man who seemed to be young in spirit was going over a checklist. He was checking out her systems and giving her a thorough double check. When he was satisfied, he stated "Ready to go, young lady?" This shocked her until she realized that this pilot and leader wasn't just an ordinary pilot. One of the other pilots, an insincere young man, came up to him and said "You speak as if this ship is alive! It's just a ship!" The leader turned and stared the young man down. "How many times did it take you to get a pilot rating, four, five, ten? I got my pilot rating on First try!" Humbled, the young man went back to this position. The leader addressed his crew, "Remember we follow orders to the letter. No questions. We go, take our readings, and come back!" Quietly, he stated, "Okay, young lady, ready to do this?" All of a sudden, she felt both nervous and relieved at the same time. She was a part of something that would never be done before. _

_She saw that the other boxes were vanishing as their pilots hit the switch to send them. Suddenly, a voice from the comm. unit erupted, "Explorer 7, you are clear to dematerialize." "Explorer 7 ready" the Leader and pressed the dematerialization button. She heard the throb of engines that were buried somewhere deep inside of her and then was surrounded by a cascade of flashing lights that formed a tube-like maw that threatened to swallow her whole. Just then, she heard a familiar song among the colors and lights. The song was so clear and so melodious that it chased any thoughts of darkness. That song kept ringing out and she traveled in this zone of color and light, She realized that the song was all around her. Inside of her, the crew was just as surprised, with the exception of the Leader. He kept a check on the instruments as did the other crew members. Finally, one of the crew stated "She handling the Vortex like a champ! Sorry, sir!" The Leader never looked up, yet he stated "How much time to target planet?" One astro-minute, sir." "Excellent, check all readings on materialization." As soon as it was time to land, the swirl of color faded and she felt almost out of shape as she materialized. "Chameleon circuit is working perfectly!" one of the crew announced. The Leader turned on the comm. unit "Explorer 7 to Gallifrey!" "Gallifrey here!" "Explorer 7 is on surface of target planet!" "Any bumps, commander?" "None, the ship handled the ride very smoothly." "You know what to do, Commander." "Yes, sir! Commander out!" As he turned off the unit, he then looked at his crew. "You heard the man. You all know what to do." All of a sudden, the crew whooped and hollered for joy and they celebrated the landing on a new planet. "Good job, Young lady." said the Leader under his breath. For three days, the crew went in and out of the ship., recording data, bringing back samples, putting them in glass cases, and taking recordings of the ship and her crew. She was shocked to find out she was not a box, but a rock formation with rock walls. Over time she got used to these changes, but she was interested in how her systems worked. In essence, she became part of the crew. Of course, she and the crew did leave the surface of a planet in a system called Vega 4 and returned to Gallifrey. In her decades of service, she was called the best of her fleet unit and she had many crews. Some she did not care for and others were a delight to work with. At times, she heard that others of her fleet never made it back from a mission and there were some missions which taxed her zeiton reserve to the max. As she often tried to send necessary power to vital systems, she sometimes failed and was forced to land someplace short of her goal. Yet, one of her proudest moments was landing the President of all Time Lords on the surface of Mars for a peace conference. She also learned the song she heard was the song of the universe and she was a part of that melody as well. _

_Yet the time had come when the fleet was reduced to a handful of ships and a new type, the Type 50 was being made into service. They would be faster and explore more areas without failure. What was to be done with the remaining Type 40s. She found out they were to be turned into Capitol transports until they were useless, then destroyed. She was furious! She was not going to be robbed of her song by being a useless transport. She adjusted her pitch and yaw and just failed to work. She was then sent into the repair bay where some of her brethren were. The repairers looked at her with an evil smile. "Tomorrow, we will either repair you…or destroy you." Her systems sighed in a futile gesture._


	3. Chapter 3

We now turn from Idris to the Doctor and his last moments before he leaves Gallifrey.

Chapter 3

The evening lamps were on as two men were walking. Their destination was on the edge of the Capitol dome and they wore robes that would protect them in the harsh area their destination. Away from the Capitol, they felt winds buffeting the dome and one of the men pulled his cloak tighter. It seemed they were in conversation, but it was very difficult to really tell. Finally they arrived at their destination: The House of Lungbarrow. They rang the bell and a solitary note came from inside. The door was opened and a large animal type ushered them inside. They removed their cloaks and gave them to the animal who hung them in an area as neat as they were. The taller man was very imposing with a jutting chin and eyes that looked as though they could pierce the room. The younger man was imposing as well with jet black hair and a hint at a goatee. Nonetheless, the taller man told the animal "Tell your master we are here." The animal answered "Of course, he is expecting you, please wait in the sitting room." "Thank you, Badger!" the taller man imposed and he and the younger man went straight into the sitting room. Even this house, like the other houses of Gallifrey, had its' own rules and to break even one was cause to be brought up on charges by the High Council. It was also unbecoming of a Time Lord to do so.

As they entered the younger man was still talking to the taller man. "Yet, he still insists he is right, Borusa, even in the face of what can only be called a theory and even so all the resources of Gallifrey can not quench him. He pushes and yet the Academy supports him and values him." Borusa gave him a smile "You forget the motto of our beloved Academy, Koschei. "That which in our power to know is what we are able to discover in ourselves. He has had a spotty history with the Academy, yet we gain because of him. We learn something because of his failures and his successes. Yet, I do fear even the Academy can be pushed too far."

He came down to greet his guests in a customary Gallifreyan greeting. After all the pleasantries were exchanged, he sat down with them. He had brown hair that was thinning and even showed some areas of gray in the color. The three men talked about what was going on at the Academy until the middle aged man stood up and said "I'm sorry, but I won't change my position on this. Tomorrow, I am going to the High Council and ask them to send out a travel machine. I believe my theory on good and evil is correct and I just need one place to prove it." Borusa stood up as well; "You can't be serious. All this because you are looking for a mystical force." The middle-aged man interrupted him; "It is not mystical, there are two physical forces in the universe, one of good, the other of evil. I intend to…" Borusa interrupted him; "Yes, yes, you've shown us all the data, but where is the proof, even on Gallifrey, there is…" The middle-aged man interrupted him "My dear Borusa, that is the point. There isn't anything like this on Gallifrey because Gallifrey is ordered and kept." Borusa stood up to his full height and said "Even if you are proven right, what good is that to the Academy? It doesn't add to our knowledge of the universe and it doesn't add to our knowledge as Time Lords. We have all heard the stories, Be…" The middle-aged man looked at Borusa sharply "I have told you never to use my Time Lord name and in this house, you will not!" Borusa stared at the middle-aged man as if he wanted to strangle him "Fine, Doctor, but I am telling you your theory does not add up." Koschei was watching this exchange and really did not want to be left out. He said "Please, Theta, go back to the Board. Let them know you mean no disrespect. Give them time to come around. I 'm sure they will get it, eventually." Theta turned to him and said "Time, Alpha, I have given them enough time. They listened to my theory and they laughed. To all a man, they laughed. Even after I presented the data I had, they just grinned, patted me on the head and stated that I should give up. Look for something else to amuse you, they said." Borusa came back with "I am sorry, but your theory is too radical at this time. Please, give up this theory and go back to using your Gallifreyan name." This angered the middle-aged man and he roared "You come into my house, accept my greeting, then call my theory radical and dangerous. I would like the both of you out of my house NOW!" Before they left, Borusa turned around and said to the middle-aged man, "Since I have not convinced you, I have a message from the Academy. They will not support you at the High Council meeting. Unless you cancel the meeting, and ask for the Academy's pardon in 12 hours, you will stripped of your position and your tenure." and then both men left.


	4. Chapter 4

This has to be the most difficult chapter ever to write. It pits the Doctor against his own High Council in the pivotal moment and features our first look at Susan. I am not getting into Susan's origins at this time. However, if enough people want me to get into that, I can at a later time.

Chapter 4

It has been several hours before he could see the High Council, besides setting an appointment about a lunar month in advance. He felt as if he were an afterthought, but he never showed it on his face. When he was summoned, he came in with his face bowed, a gesture of respect to the President and the High Council. It was the Castellan who spoke first "Your graces, may I present the Doctor, who has decided to grace us with one of his theories again. Does the High Council wish him to speak?" The President answered "He may speak and we will listen." The Doctor then spoke "I thank you, Lord Castellan." he said in more of a mock than respect. He then went on "Mister President, Members of the High Council, I come to you today to bring forth the idea of the force of good and its antithesis, the force of evil. These forces have shaped the universe as we know it to be today, with good and evil being in perfect balance. We all know that we our selves are part of this battle. Yet, we know nothing about these forces that hold sway in the universe. You have seen my calculations and have seen the very thoughts I have put down. Now, with your help, I am ready to prove my theories to be correct." It was the Chancellor who went first "My dear President, we have seen the Doctor's theories and believe there may be a kernel of truth, but even so, Doctor, how do you intend to prove this?" the Doctor smiled and stated "Your Graces, I ask for the use of a travel machine to travel to a fierce and savage yet robust planet called Sol Three." "Sol Three?" The High Council said to a person and blanched. "That planet is the wildest and fiercest planet in the universe!" said the Castellan "Yes, but its' people are an interesting mix of good and bad. We must find out why it is that the forces have taken residence there and not any place else?" The President stood up and stated "Why is it that you can not find this on Gallifrey, certainly Shada…" The Doctor interrupted "Pish posh! The criminals on Shada are as useless as air holes on a space suit. They are reformed and dedicated to serving out their terms before being reinstated. As much as I thank the High Council, the order around this place means that neither good or evil can flourish." The Secretary stood up and stated "Doctor, we understand from the Academy that you have forfeited your position and your tenure. Why is it that the Academy refuses to support you on this matter?" "The Academy wishes that I would stop looking into matters that do not make challenges on us. Yet, we are sending out people to different corners of the universe., trying to find out what is going on out there. Wouldn't it be better to know exactly what is out there for them and make sure they are informed instead of having them run willy-nilly into danger, hmm?" The President spoke, "Doctor, we are not making these explorers run into danger. They are to avoid contact, make sure that they get samples and record what they find, then return." We will discuss this, Doctor, and return our decision. Leave us." The Doctor again bowed and stated "Thank you, High Council." and left the chamber.

After what seemed to be hours, the High Council summoned the Doctor and had him again stand on the center. "Doctor, we have considered your motive and motion and we all agree that your tenacity is brilliant. We also believe that, in time, we will find out what the universe has to tell us, but we will not grant your motion at this time. We believe it does not serve Gallifreyan interest at this time and we ask that you do not bother us with this theory again. You may go." "Why?" asked the Doctor "Why, what?" intoned the President. "Why should we not know about what is going on in the universe. We see what is going on every day. If we could understand it and make us more knowledgeable…" The President angrily intoned his voice "It still would not make one difference, Doctor, now leave us!" The Doctor answered, angrily "No, you happens to be the one who keeps knowledge of what is out there so we could not see what is going on!" The President again roared, angrily "You, Doctor, afraid of your own Gallifreyan name, dare to accuse us of hiding the truth. GUARDS! See that the Doctor is escorted out and never returned to our hall." The Doctor stared angrily at the President, "Never mind, I will see myself out!" and left the Chamber. The President sat down and stated "Get me the Gallifreyan authorities!"

As he left, a young woman was waiting for him in the air car, "Grandfather, what happened?" "Never, mind, Susan, pack your things. I think it is time we went on a very long journey."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Koschei entered into Borusa's room with a worried face and a knowing frown. "It's from the Gallifreyan authorities. They've come to question the Doctor." Borusa smiled and said "Well, I haven't seen him, have you? Besides, I believe they will be looking in the wrong place for quite a long time."

Indeed, the Gallifreyan authorities went to Lungbarrow and found that no one had even heard of the Doctor, not even the robotic animal servant. The Doctor just was nowhere to be found.

In the meantime, the repairers were coming towards her. "What do you think?" one of them said. She was nervous at the thoughts. "Eh, it's three hours before curfew. We already got enough of the capital transports for today and delivered safely. Let's work on this one tomorrow." said the other. They both laughed and hung up their tools. After an hour, The Doctor and Susan arrived at the empty repair bay. The Doctor had a metallic device in one hand and were trying the doors in the other. I would have known they would have put safety locks on these." Susan piped up and said, "What happens if the Gallifreyan authorities catch us?" The Doctor shuttered at the thought "Well, I would say that I will be taken to Shada to be reprocessed or killed. I have heard of some of our deadliest foes never returning from there. You will be taken to the Academy and taught to forget me. Most likely, I will become an archivist, yes, yes." Idris looked at the duo with some trepidation and hope. Could they free her from her plight? All at once, she made a decision. She overrode the door control and opened it very slightly. It was Susan who found her first. "Grandfather!" she tried to keep her voice down, "Yes, Yes, I am right here, child. What is it?" "This travel machine's door is open." At first, the Doctor did not want to believe what Susan had just said, but he was cautious as well. Indeed, he found the door was open. He brought the metallic implement to bear and shattered the door locking mechanism. He then went inside first, then said to Susan "I believe it to be okay and not a trap." Susan, after a few minutes, came in and stood by her Grandfather's side. This was the first time either of them had been inside a travel machine before. The Doctor and Susan went out and brought in strange boxes and instruments. Using the devices, they shattered the locking mechanism on the controls and destroyed the communication relay. They check the instruments and found them to be in excellent order. The Doctor was about to pull the lever to dematerialize, when he realized "Drat it all, the locking clamps are still on." "You mean these, Grandfather?" said Susan, holding a couple of pieces of flat metal. "Susan, my dear, you may just outrank me someday. Now, let's go." Wheeling the devices into place, Susan and the Doctor hurried to get the necessary checks in order. The machines would also be used in lieu of the necessary pilots. Now satisfied, The Doctor pulled on the lever.

In the repair shop, the machines started to vibrate as one of the travel machines started to fade. The alarm was raised and the air car was found, but no sign of the Doctor or the machine was ever found. Now, inside the travel machine, the Doctor and Susan began to relax and check all the instruments. "Well, my dear, it seems everything is in working order." "The machines are doing their job.' "Yes, they are. Grandfather, it seems the TARDIS is doing well as well." "What did you say, my dear.? TARDIS?" "Of course, Grandfather, TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space Machine. Hmm, I'm not sure about the acronym, but I like the name, Tardis, it is. What do you think, old girl?" The machines lit up almost in approval, but it just meant that they had entered the time track they wanted. "Now, to find those forces of good and evil I was talking about. I should really think that they are close to…" on the outside, she was still listening to the sounds of the universe and they were still beautiful. She did like her new name, though she was unsure as to what an acronym was. Yet, she knew she would hear the sounds of the universe for a long time to come.

THE BEGINNING….


End file.
